Eternal Exodus
by pentagonofpeople
Summary: Seth's adventures in the world of pokemon, expect a lot of fights and team plasma bashing
1. Chapter 1: Alpha

Yay! Pokemon! This is going to be a series, though the original version of chapter one was written by a person known as Filtered Coffee, so credit goes to her for the base of this chapter. Later chapters will be entirely by myself though.

Let's go ahead and get this out of the way:  
>"people talking"<br>["translated pokespeak, pokemon can not speak english but this is what it translates into"]  
>* * * is a time lapse, could be anywhere from a few minutes to a few months, the next paragraph or two will bring you up to speed a bit.<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright, are you ready?"<p>

"Yeah I'm ready! Come on!"

"Hold up, close your eyes first"

"Come on, Mom!"

"You know, Seth, I can take it back if you don't really want it"

"Okay fine", I did as my mom told and closed my eyes. It was my 12th birthday and I was getting a pokemon as a present! My first pokemon in fact!

I heard some rustling and through my closed eyes I saw a red flash followed by a few more, much brighter flashes of a lighter color. It's a good thing Mom told me to close my eyes because those later flashes probably would have blinded me.

"Shi?" , I heard once the flashes died down. I opened eyes to fine myself face to face with another set of eyes.

The round, bright yellow eyes looked at me; its blue head was cocked to the side, the ears looking comically large. A small yellow band striped around each of its front legs; its back half covered in black with a tuft of fur surrounding the base of a star-tipped tail.

"A shinx!" , I shouted, leaping forward onto the bed it was on and taking it into a hug

["Hello to you too! However…"] The shinx said in it's own little pokemon language as it wiggled free before leaping at me and embracing me in an even tighter hug, gentle sparks popping from its fur.

"Teehee, okay, you win" , I said, the tip of the cat-like pokemon's tail proudly emitting sparks.

"You know what? That's gonna be your new name: Sparx"

"Sparks?" My mom asked in confirmation

"Yeah, but spelled with an 'x', it's cooler that way"

"Shinx!" my new friend added in agreement

"Come on, Sparx, let's go play outside; I'll race you to the front door!" I suggested; as soon as I did, Sparx's face lit up (quite literally) and he jumped off the bed and sped out the door, running through the halls to find the door leading outside.

"Hey! Wait up!" I called after him as I quickly followed after.

It's been two months since I first got Sparx since then we've grown so close it's unbelievable. We spend most of our time playing outside, it's better for the mini competitions that Sparx loves so much. Our current favorite? Hide&seek. This time it was Sparx's turn to seek while I went and hid. Today I'm sure to win; I got a hiding spot in some reed by the lake we live next to. You can't seem into them at all! … or at least you can't see out of them anyway, which is why I didn't see the polywhirl I had backed into while trying to get in a more comfortable position. I turned around to see it puff up its chest as it hit me with a water gun straight to my chest, knocking me out of my hiding spot and onto the shoreline. I gasped for air as the polywhirl stepped out of the reeds toward the spot on the ground where I was cringing.

The pokemon raised its fist in the air, which promptly began glowing. This was not going to be pretty… Or it wouldn't have except that Sparx apparently heard the commotion and was in the act of lunging at the enemy with its fur sparking violently. The opponent was hit with an amazing force as it was knocked all the way to the middle of the lake where it plunged with a big splash.

Seeing that the water pokemon wasn't a problem anymore, shinx rushed over to make sure I was alright.

"You're really strong" , I told him as I slowly regained my breath and got up, "It'd be a shame not to train you. Would you like that? Training for battles and such?"

["A chance to get even stronger and when more? I don't know… I'll have to think abou- YES!"]

Of course, I couldn't understand a word he just said, but the look on his face told me all I needed to know.

"Alright, we'll start training you tomorrow; in the meantime… Race you back home!"

I've been training Sparx for a while and he's a luxio now. Even though we still hang out pretty often, he usually just stays in his pokeball when we're not battling.

My hands rested in my pockets as I shivered slightly. Winter had come, and I was walking back home after a long day of experience hunting. The snow crunched heavily under my feet, and I looked at the forest that Sparx and I liked to play in. The area was dead now; the leaves gone from the trees that now looked pathetically naked, snow making their branches sag with weight.

Noticing one of the trees quivering slightly, I looked over to see something sitting against a tree. Its long blades blended in with the snow on the ground while its body struck out as a light, jade green against the dying bark. Wings shimmered softly in the small amount of light that broke through the gray clouds, and I couldn't believe what I was seeing: a scyther; and from the looks if it, it was badly injured. Splashes of red ran down its arms, one of its legs twisted in an unnatural way. He held his arm, putting all of his weight on his right foot.

Its eyes shifted to me, was it going to attack? Could it even do so in this state? I didn't think so, so I slowly moved towards it. When I got around 10 ft from it, the pokemon shut its eyes and slouched against the tree. Its wounds must've been too much for it to handle. Worried, I ran towards him, his eyes half opened and looked at me in a confused haze.

"Scy…" , it managed weakly. I had to help him or else he would die. With some assistance from my father, I carried the poor bug back to the house.

For the next couple weeks it stayed in my bed while I took care of him, watching day in night, taking brakes only to eat, sleep, and train Sparx. Every day I would clean his wounds, wiping off any blood and placing some gauze over it. Eventually he started opening his eyes more and started eating the food we gave him.

Around a month later, he was fully healed, he no longer limped when he walked, and when I removed his bandages he surprisingly had no scars.

"There, you're free to go", I told him, turning to him and motioning my hand as to suggest he fly like a bird. He looked at me, then to the snowy expanse. He shook his head from side to side before turning to me and kneeling.

["No. You saved my life, and for that I am eternally in your debt. I swear to protect you until the day I die"]

While I couldn't speak pokemon, his body language told me the gist of it.

"Well then", I said, motioning for him to get up, "If you're gonna be staying, then you'll need a name. How about Guile, you know, like a guillotine?"

Upon hearing the name, the scyther chuckled slightly and nodded.

Guile would do just fine.

Today marks two months that I've been on the road. Once Guile joined my team I decided that that's when I'd start my journey. Sparx, who evolved into a luxray during guile's recovery period hasn't been out of his ball since I left home. My focus instead being on bringing Guile up to Sparx's level; though now they are probably the same, heck, Guile might even be a little stronger than him now. Speaking of Guile, he doesn't stay in a pokeball, instead he walks alongside me during my travels, always on the watch for danger, I don't think he even sleeps, as I haven't seen him do so since he was in my bed with his injuries.

Another trainer approached me upon seeing my scyther and asked if I was up for a double battle. This wouldn't be the first time I've battled another trainer, though it would be my first double battle; I liked the idea. Sparx and Guile could finally get to battle together, I couldn't think of a better way to introduce them to each other! After all, they'd make the most badass team ever! A thousand comic book ideas rushed through my head as I motioned for guile to step forward and sent out my Sparx.

"Go! Scraggy and clefairy!" My opponent shouted as he threw two balls into the air, the crimson beams shooting out. An unusual combination, but to each their own.

The luxray stood there, in-between the scyther and I. They stared at eachother for a moment before scyther growled something to luxray.

["I don't know who you are, but you better step away from my master"]

["YOUR master?"] The lion-like pokemon barked back

["Yes, MY master, I'm protecting him and you're standing way too close. So why don't you just back of-"]

Sparx made the first move, lunging for guile with bared teeth while the bladed one stepped out of the way; slicing across furred one's back.

"Scyther! Luxray!" I shouted, trying to get them to stop.

["Fear not, Seth, I will keep this new lunatic from hurting you!"] the mantis pokemon assured me.

["New lunataic? I was his first pokemon!"]

["Lies!"]

My next plea of "You're on the same side" went unheard over Sparx's battlecry. All I could do was watch as the red-eyed pokemon sped towards his "opponent", launching itself on its powerful hind legs. Its front paws slammed hard against Guile's shoulder, sending him topping to the ground. Guile swung a bladed arm around, slicing a deep, curved cut right below Sparx's left eye. A tuft of fur went flying, as did a small amount of blood as Guile followed up with the other blade, resulting in a straight line of cut flesh connecting one of the ends of the first cut with the electric pokemon's jaw. Sparx roared and brought his massive jaws down onto the mantis pokemon. The resulting cry was filled with pain as, flailing one arm, it smashed a blade against luxray; who didn't move the first time, but rolled off as the second blade smacked into him.

The fight raged on for what felt like ages; all I could do was watch as the gleaming eyes pokemon took his stance again, sparks flying from each of his paws as he narrowed his eyes. He leapt full speed at scyther, slashing with a flurry of sharp, electrically charged claws, resulting in a large, jagged gash running from the bug pokemon's right jaw bone to in between his eyes.

Guile fell to his knees, arms shaking as small bouts of electricity ran over his muscles, freezing them in some places while making them twitch in others. He was paralyzed, and Sparx was moving in. Sparx stalked his way over, the cuts on his face brimming brightly with red. The way that he walked, the limp in his step, he knew that it hurt, but his overly dominant and competitive nature wouldn't let him stop. As the gleaming eye pokemon got closer to the mantis one, a twisted grin on his face, his teeth started to crackle with the same power that he had just launched from his claws. If this hit, it was going to be the move to end it. As the power built in Sparx's fangs, Guile too tried to build up power to break through his condition

Blades came up, teeth were bared, and with one final roar they charged forward. In the blink of an eye they had charged past each other, attacks done, they stalled for a bit before simultaneously collapsing. Puddles of blood began to pool under them, the way they fell making it obvious they had broken bones.

"Sparx, return!" I shouted, pulling out his ball and fishing out another out of my pocket for Guile.

"Sorry!" I called to the trainer I was supposed to battle, who was just standing there with his mouth open, "We'll battle some other day!" , was all I said to him as I ran to the nearest pokemon center.

"Are they gonna be okay?" I asked as I looked through the glass window into the intensive care ward, cupping my hands around my eyes as to prevent reflections. Guile and Sparx were in the same room, a heavy duty cage-like bar separating them. They each had several layers of gauze covering opposite sides of their faces; splotches of pink showed through the white in places.

"They'll need time to recover, but they will. The divider is so they have time to get used to each other without letting them attack each other… Not that they'd be able to do so in their condition anyway but still; you get the idea. Come now; watching them won't make them heal any faster", the nurse placed a hand on my shoulder and I pried myself away from the glass. As I walked away from the window, my pokemon turned towards each other.

["Look at us, all bloodied and beaten, it's downright embarrassing"] Sparx sulked.

["This is indeed pretty bad, but it's not the first time something like this has happened to me"] Guile replied

["Really? With your experience it's no wonder I couldn't beat you!"]

["Are you kidding? With your type advantage you could've won easily! The only reason I lasted as long as I did was because I thought you were going to kill Seth. I had to honor my vow to protect him until I died, and even then I still couldn't beat you either!"]

["Fighting for such morals, I am proud to call you my equal"]

["Such a skilled opponent, I am proud to call YOU MY equal"]

During that conversation, they clicked. Everything suddenly seemed to work out. Sparx extended a paw towards Guile.

["Truce?'] Sparx offered

["Truce, brother"] Guile accepted, bringing his arm up to meet his counterpart's, ending in something resembling a fist bump.

Thanks to the magic of modern medicine, they were released just a few days later.

"Let's take these bandages off, shall we?" I suggested, the two pokemon standing next to each other nodded. I'm not gonna lie, I was a bit nervous with them standing so close, but something about them seemed… different. I unwrapped Sparx first. A red scar worked its way from the left side of his jaw towards his eye, stopping half an inch away before veering towards his neck a bit in a curved motion; the entirety of it resembling a scythe in shape. There were several other cuts scattered about his body, but they were small enough that they would go away in time. The big one on his face looked like it was there to stay, though.

I removed Guile's next, the unwrapping of the gauze bringing back memories of the day he joined the team. The removal of the bandages yielded similar results: small cuts and scraped that will eventually disappear and a big one that seemed permanent. Guile's big scar started on his on the right side of his jaw and made a jagged line to the center of his face and looked like a lightning bolt.

I tapped their large scars gently and they looked at each other. They would have a reminder of their actions and that they were both equal.

This all could have been avoided if I had just introduced them as soon as I got them. Or better yet, just didn't use pokeballs. You know what? I won't keep them in balls anymore? From now on, pokeballs will be for catching, not for living.

And with that we set off on our journey once again, this time with everybody where they belonged: right beside me.

* * *

><p>Time breaks have been re-added in, aparently centered asterisks don't tanslate into the doc manager or something because they dissappeared. The next few chapters won't be quite this violent, so fear not if blood isn't your thing. I got the next chapter started, but don't hold your breath waiting for it.<p>

tell me what you think in the comments!


	2. Chapter 2: Discovery

Finally, chapter two! This one's shorter and no real fighting goes on, I'm saving that for next chapter.

* * *

><p>I haven't been traveling long since Guile and Sparx's incident, but I can tell already that everything's going to be just fine between the two of them. Sparx is noticeably happier now that he can walk along side me in my travels and see the world outside of battle; and Guile has wound down a lot, rather than just circling me and making sure nothing has even the slightest chance of touching me, he often walks alongside of Sparx, holding conversations in that pokemon language of theirs.<p>

We pretty much never sleep indoors, why pay for a hotel room when you can just huddle under a tree? Luxray's black fur makes a nice warm pillow after all, though I still haven't seen Guile sleep as he always keeps watch for attackers and thieves at night; I guess some things never change.

It only took us a day or two to reach the first town in our journey. It was a place with a lot of hills known as "Accumula Town". It was a town only by the most generous of standards, seeing as how it only had four buildings plus a pokecenter I'd call it a village.

The entirety of the town (a whopping nine people) was gathered around a grassy hill where some people in medieval garb seemed to be doing something.

Oh! Maybe the renaissance fair is here! I bet they're gonna do some awesome sword fights and stuff; I just hope I haven't missed the jousting!

"Come on, guys, let's see what's going on" , I called to my pokemon as we rushed over, getting a spot in the front row.

There were two banners on the hill, one on each side with a row of hooded people standing in between them. The "PZ" emblem found on the flag was also stitched into the outfits of the miniature army. An old man in a purple and gold cloak and odd greenish hair stood in front of them, he had a weird red thing over his eye that made me think of a futuristic eye-patch. This was looking less and less like a medieval fair and more like some sort of cult; but hey, could still be interesting so I sat down, my luxray and scyther joining me on my right and left respectively, their scars facing towards eachother.

"I guess this is a good enough crowd", the apparent leader said, "Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about pokemon liberation"

At that point I chuckled to myself, he was only a sentence in and already saying ridiculous stuff.

"…Is something funny, boy" The man with the red eye asked me.

I stood back up and stepped forward, "Come on, pokemon liberation? What, is there some pokemon Hitler going around? Is registeel putting all the nosepass and probopass into concentration camps now or something?" The croud giggled at the outrageous notion.

"Grr… Why you little-"the old man half-yelled. With the leader's obvious anger, Guile rushed in between us ready to fend him off, Sparx providing backup for the mantis pokemon.

"Aha! You, boy, are a pokemon trainer! Look, people, at the face of evil! It's these people that are enslaving pokemon and forcing them to do their bidding!"

"Face of evil? I'm thirteen! And what do you mean, 'enslaving'"

"Yes, enslaving! Every 'trainer' has pokemon as their slaves! If you truly cared for the scyther you'd set it free!"

This just made me laugh harder, "trust me, I've tried to release him but he just refused to leave after I saved his life!" with that, the crowd burst out laughing as the old man mumbled something and gave up, walking toward the town's exit and motioning for the others to follow. As they walked away, I heard some of the followers saying things like "They'll regret messing with Team Plasma!" and "Better luck next time, Ghetsis"

Huh, I guess that was team plasma and the leader is Ghetsis. They're not the brightest group, are they? At any rate, now that that distraction's over and everybody's returning to their homes, it doesn't look like there's anything else to do here as there aren't any gyms or anything here; so I'll just heal up at the pokecenter before heading out.

We were on the road again in no time, though we were apparently the only ones. Generally there are other trainers roaming around between cities; but Sparx, Guile, and I seemed to be the only ones venturing through the semi-forest known as route 2. That is, until I heard a voice saying "uhmm…"

I couldn't pinpoint where the voice came from so I asked my pokemon, "hey, did you guys here something?" but they just shook their heads. I don't think I imagined it; odd. We continued on for another 10 seconds before the voice came again.

"I…"

This time I turned around and caught a glimpse of something small and white, but it disappeared before I got a good look at it; though I didn't really need to as something just happened to flop on my head at that moment.

Looking up, I found a ralts staring down at me with a curious look on its face. "Aha!" I exclaimed; ralts is a psychic type, which explains the voices I heard. Unfortunately, my interjection startled the little pokemon, causing it to teleport about two feet forward and about 7 feet above the ground. I tried to catch it as it fell but as I was closing my arms around it, it teleported a little bit up and forward again where I leaned forward to catch it only to receive similar results. This repeated two or three times before I toppled forward, the ralts landing softly on my back and starting to giggle.

I waited on the ground a few seconds before quickly turning over and grabbing the red-horned pokemon while playfully shouting "Rawr!"

This time, I managed to get a solid hold as the pokemon let out a small "Eep!"

"Alright now, what's going on?" I asked. After all, it's not every day the some random wild pokemon comes out to play with passing trainers, especially a pokemon like ralts.

"Well…" The ralts began, seeming a bit hesitant to continue

"Go on, you can tell nice ol' Seth", I assured the little one.

"You see", it continued, voice similar to that of an eight-year-old girl, "My parents disappeared shortly after I hatched, so I'm all alone."

"Wow, harsh"

"But before they left, they told me to find a nice trainer to take care of me… they also said not to talk to strangers but I think finding a good trainer is more important."

"So you chose me, huh?"

"Yup, so far most of the trainers I've seen want nothing more than power or to complete their collection, but when I heard what you said in the town back there I was convinced that you were a good guy; so will you let me join you?"

I looked over to the two pokemon already in my team for their opinions; Sparx nodded while Guile gave a small speech of "Scyther, scy scyther ther scy"

"Well that a yes from Sparx, but come on, Guile, you know I don't speak pokemon!" I stated, slightly annoyed.

"He said that he's happy with whatever you choose", the ralts translated.

"Wow, that's helpful. With abilities like that, of course you're in"

Everybody cheered at the joining of a new member, "Now to make it official", I said to our newest recruit while fishing a pokeball out of my pocket and holding it out to her. She nodded and pressed the button on the front, three wiggles later she was officially one of my pokemon.

I immediately let her out of the ball and have her a little introduction, "Alright, so now that you've joined us, you should prolly learn a bit about about us. Let's see here, the bug guy is Guile, I saved his life so now he protects mine; the black and blue lion over there is Sparx, my parents gave him to me, we're bros; and the funny looking guy with an upside-down smiley face on his shirt is Seth. Together we roam the country andm well, that's about it actually. How about you? Would you mind telling us a bit more about yourself?"

"Okay. You already know about how my parent's abandoned me, that was a couple months ago; my name is Yuna, naming me was one of the few things my mom and dad did before that vanished"

"Yuna, huh? That's a pretty name. Hey, did Sparx and Guile have names before I gave them those?" I asked, growing curious. If Yuna's parents named her, chances are Sparx and Guile's parents named them too. I never asked their name, not that they could have told me anyway. Yuna focused for a bit, probing the memories of my first two pokemon before giggling a bit and saying "Sparx was Reginald and Guile was Douglas, they were more than happy to trade in those names for the ones that you gave them"

We all had a hearty laugh before moving on; we had a long journey ahead of us with plenty of daylight left.

The sun was setting with striation city visible in the distance. We'd been on the road for hours, not having stopped much since Yuna's initiation. Yuna Wasn't overly obsessed with battling, but she was okay with it and more than okay at it. In the short time that she's been with us, she had already evolved into a kirlia, she must have been close to evolution when we found her.

"Food's almost ready!" I called to everyone. I wasn't the best chef in the world, but ramen noodles cooked over a campfire was satisfying enough.

Guile and Sparx were having some weird variation of an arm wrestling contest, Sparx taking advantage of the food distraction and beating Guile, who let his guard down during the announcement. Meanwhile, Yuna was… hey, where is she?

I looked around for a while before she teleported in front of me, her hands were full of various herbs and berries.

"You should put these in", she suggested, "it will make it healthier and tastier", since she evolved, her "voice" changed so now she sounds like your average teenage girl; she's also a lot more confident in herself as well.

I smiled as I dropped the new ingredients in the pot. Adding such a wise pokemon as Yuna may well be the best decision I've ever made.

* * *

><p>There we go, make sure to tell me what you think in the comments!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Change

Fair warning, in this chapter, certain characters have highly exaggerated personallities.

* * *

><p>Eternal Exodus Ch. 3<p>

The rising of the sun on the horizon marks the start of the next day of my journey. I lifted my head up from Sparx's fur to find Yuna Teleporting a few feet away. When we went to sleep last night, I offered for her to join the huddle but she refused, saying she wasn't tired. She must've been too shy to join in openly so she waited until we were asleep first. I smiled softly as she "woke up" a short ways away; Sparx was still asleep, purring softly under the tree we were sleeping by; meanwhile Guile was sitting down at the base of the hill that the tree was on, his head was drooped down. Could he be… sleeping?

I snuck over to the bug pokemon to see if I could catch him while he wasn't awake. I was about three feet behind him when he raised one of his arms, signaling for me to stop, my attention shifted to a log a few feet in front of us that the pokemon had apparently been focusing on. I tried to figure out what the mantis was doing when all of the sudden he was 10 ft away and the log was cut in half. Guile just never ceases to amaze me.

"Alright, everybody, rise and shine! We got a big day ahead of us". I announced. Nobody really complained much except for Sparx, who was never much of a morning person. We got our camp all packed and, before you knew it, we were on our way

At last we reached Striation, which could actually be considered what it's called, unlike Accumula Town. Like Accumula Town though, there doesn't seem to be much to do here. There's the gym, I'll be doing that later; a lot of houses, but it's not like I'm just gonna barge in there, and… wait, what? A school? What the heck is that?

Going inside, apparently a "school" is a place where they state the obvious a lot; though the kids there seemed amazed by the things they said there, like, "Now remember, water is good against fire, but not the other way around", nah, really? I never would have guessed. Well, I better get out of here before some kid tries to hug Guile's arm and accidently cuts his head off or something.

Inside the gym, a woman greeted me with, "Welcome! We are proud of our menu, which we adjust to suit each trainer!"

"Menu?" , I asked, I thought this was a gym, but there were tables and such around and it is about lunch time, "What all you got? I'm hungry"

"I'm sorry, this is just a metaphorical restaurant. We change the line up of who you face so it'll be more challenging"

They said it'd be challenging, but I went through the first three fights without incident, and 5 minutes later I was at that people who were presumably the leaders.

"Somebody made it to us? About fucking time!" some guy with red hair said, motioning for a person with blue hair and another with green to stand up, doing so himself, "So then, did you pick snivy, tepig, or oshewott as your starter?" the blue-haired one asked me.

"well…" I trailed off, looking back at my team.

"Oh! Uh… we-we'll just take a moment", Mr. Greenhair stuttered as he huddled with the other two, starting a conversation in a very audible whisper

"He doesn't have any of the traditional starters!"

"Well what does he have? Maybe we can still get an advantage"

"His luxray's lightning means I'm out"

"A-and that syther… it's a bug type, r-right? There's no way I'm battling that"

The bickering went on for at least 5 more minutes before the red haired guy shouted "you guys are fucking pussies! I'll go fight him!" and pushed the other two out of his way to turn to me.

"The name's Chili, bitch! Send out your pokemon so I can slap its shit!"

"uhh… Ch-Chili? I don't think you should be swearing in front of a ki-"

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH WHEN YOU'RE TALKING TO ME! Now then, go! Lillipup!"

That's it? All that arguing and suspense over a lillipup? That was… climactic. "Well then", I said, turning to my team, "this looks like a job for the newest member of our team. You're up, Yuna"

"A-are you sure I can do it? They say gyms are supposed to be really tough…" she hesitated

"Are you kidding me? Look at that tiny thing, I'd send Guile or Sparx, but I'm afraid they'd kill the poor thing. You're just strong enough that you can beat it without the whole thing ending in a lawsuit"

"Well, if you say so", she timidly tapped her fingers together before teleporting into the arena.

"Alright! Let's get this shit done! Use your ultimate attack: tackle!" Chili shouted. Ok, this has got to be some kind of joke. Yuna leisurely dodged the attack the half-hearted attack and, with a psywave, knocked the pokemon over. Yuna rejoiced over her victory when out of nowhere something slammed into her back, sending her flying into the wall.

["Gotcha, bitch! You thought I was all weak and shit, but we lillipups are a true warrior race! Don't underestimate us!"], Chili's pokemon barked at Yuna.

"You can do this, Yuna! You just need to take it seriously!" I called to the emotion pokemon.

"Sorry!" She mentally called back, regaining her stance. The lillipup came charging with another weak tackle. ["Fool me once, shame on me"] Yuna said to the lillipup using the pokemon language as she sidestepped the attack, making the lillipup "trip and fall". ["Try to fool me twice?"], she continued, using her psychic abilities to make the enemy float up, ["Shame on you!"] she cried out out and slammed the dog against the wall, this time making sure she really had won.

"What the fuck?" Chili exclaimed, "That lillipup was like, level 30! I kept it from evolving to surprise people with its power"

"Level 30?" Yuna mentally called out to the general vicinity, "That would probably explain this". Yuna began to glow a bright white as she started to change shape, growing taller and gaining an elegant gown. She was now a gardevoir, with a mental speaking voice that was changed to match as she now spoke with the smooth voice of an adult woman, "Keep me in for this next fight"

"Ok, if you want to then sure", I allowed; she was so unsure of herself before, can evolution really change a pokemon's personality that much? What if Guile becomes a scizor and goes berserk? I could lose one of my best friends… Anyway, I need to get back in focus, the battle started and Chili sent out a pansear.

"Not a simisear?" I asked, "Don't tell me you're going with the whole 'catch the enemy off gaud with an unevolved pokemon' tactic again"

"The hell are you talking about? Fire stones are just expensive as shit!"

"Whatever, let's just get this over with"

And got it over with, we did. The pansear was actually weaker than the lillipup and fainted after just one attack; what happened afterwards, though, surprised us all. While Chili was stomping around and yelling at himself, the man with blue hair stepped forward and told me, "Congratulations, Seth, you have not only beaten this gym, but you did it all with one pokemon. You may just be the one", and with that, the three of them dissapeaed in a puff of smoke, leaving behind a shiny badge.

We've been on the road for a while now, and it seems like just yesterday that sparx saved me from a polywhirl despite the fact that I have my 3rd gym badge. A lot has changed since then; Yuna's heterochromatic eyes show confidence in everything she does, unlike when I found her. Still more has stayed the same, though; Guile still doesn't seem to sleep, and though I can tell that my enemies have gotten tougher, I'm always a step ahead of the rest

I'm on my way to Nimbasa City now, with Sparx on one side, Guile on the other, and Yuna leading the way to scan for threats with her telepathic powers, not that anything coul-

Hold on, Yuna's head jolted to look left towards some ostling bushes. All my pokemon took their battle positions, but it was too late; large nets shot out from all directions. My pokemon did their best to protect themselves, Guile slicing through several nets and Yuna using her telekinesis to try to repel them, but it was futile. The nets closed around them and tightened; I rushed forward to try to fee them only to be stopped by a blow to the back of the head, knocking me out cold.

* * *

><p>Dun Dun Duuun! cliffhanger! Sorry about the short chapter, but it felt like the right place to end it, next one's gonna be doozie.<p>

as always, don't forget to write a review, I'm open to critisism


End file.
